


I Remember a Song

by HisWarrior



Series: A Little Light Goes A Long Way [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Return to Never Land (2002)
Genre: Cor and Corin are only mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Narnia, Narnia, POV Susan Pevensie, Susan is a Mom, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: Danny fixed her with an inquisitive stare. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and he leaned closer into her face.Susan chuckled.“Is something wrong Danny?”Danny straightened up, pointed at her, and stated: “You were humming.”Susan reflects on a story, and decides to tell it.
Series: A Little Light Goes A Long Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I Remember a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Third in this series. Please enjoy.

Susan’s eyes furrowed in intense concentration. This was her third attempt at making a marmalade sponge pudding. While the first two had become somewhat salvageable, they had no quite been the right consistency.

Perhaps she was being a little bit generous with the amount of desserts that she had taken to baking. But a part of her heart just couldn’t give it up. The professor had made no complaint of her practices, and it seemed to cheer the spirits of her siblings at least a little bit.

And they could all use a bit of cheering up these days.

Edmund and Peter had seemed in an especially melancholy mood as of late. She supposed part of that had to do with the amount of sleep they were receiving. Edmund’s nightmares had returned with a vengeance, and she knew Peter often stayed up into the wee hours of the morning to make sure his brother slept.

Not to mention that now Danny had taken to going to Peter for stories some evenings. The thought brought a wry grin to Susan’s face. Who would have thought that the little six-year-old would take to tales of Narnia almost as much as stories of Peter Pan?

And Peter told the stories well.

Her heart gave a tiny pang at the thought. She had tried listening to one of Peter’s stories the other night. But oh, how her heart yearned for home when Peter spoke of their country. It had not helped that last night’s story had included Archenland as well, reminding her of two boys that she held quite close to her heart.

How she wished she knew the fate of Cor and Corin. On her last visit to Archenland, the twin brothers had become each other’s best friends and confidants. Although Corin still had the temper of a dwarf and got himself into a monstrosity of trouble, and Cor still took steps into court with insecurity and fear, they had become each other’s greatest strength.

She had looked forward to seeing the day when Cor would be named king of Archenland, and his brother named Chief Advisor. To watch the brothers usher Archenland into a new era of peace and prosperity. But now… now she would never see that day.

Susan blinked back tears, and looked once more at the recipe. She needed to be careful not to mix up the baking powder and the baking soda as she had her very first baking attempt.

“Miss Susan!” a little voice called from the outer hallway, and Susan smiled at the use of her name.

“Come over Danny!” she called back. “Come and help me!”

There was the shuffling of feet trying to move a little too fast. And Danny burst around the corner in a flurry of blonde hair and chubby limbs.

“YAY!!” he crowed, racing forward and wrapping his arms around her legs. “I found you Miss Susan!”

Susan laughed, and wrapped her arms around the little boy. She could not understand why Danny insisted on calling her “Miss”, when Peter was not graced with the title of “Mister”. But she loved it nonetheless, and relished every moment spent with Jane’s little brother.

“What are we making today?!”

And before she knew it, the two were in a familiar, comfortable rhythm of mixing, measuring, and tasting. A little on the messy side, but that was how Danny said he “knew he was doing it right”.

They had just popped pudding into the oven when Danny fixed her with an inquisitive stare. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and he leaned closer into her face.

Susan chuckled.

“Is something wrong Danny?”

Danny straightened up, pointed at her, and stated: “You were humming.”

He said it so seriously that Susan had to keep herself from chuckling again.

“Was I?” she asked, not remembering if she had been.

“Yes, you were,” he replied. “You were humming like this.”

And he hummed a tune back at her.

A familiar, heartbreaking tune. One she remembered well.

“Oh,” she said softly. “I didn’t realize.”

Danny looked at her worriedly, grabbing onto her arm.

“Don’t be sad Miss Susan!” he cried. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you sad!”

And he rushed into her arms, wrapping his own round her neck and holding tight. Susan realized that the tears she had thought she was holding so well were now streaming steadily down her cheeks.

“Danny, it’s alright,” she whispered amidst the chorus of “I’m sorry” that repeated from the dear boy’s lips, murmured into her neck. “Shh, shh. It’s alright.”

Her heart clenched painfully, however. The song had been a gift. A gift from Archenland and her dear boys.

“Can I tell you a story?” Susan whispered into Danny’s ear.

He peeked his head from under her neck.

“It won’t make you sad?”

_“Oh Aslan,”_ she thought. _“How gentle his heart is.”_

“I don’t think it will,” Susan replied. “Actually, I think it may help make me happy.”

Danny revealed his face, but kept his arms firmly wrapped around her.

She didn’t mind a bit.

“What’s it about?” he asked.

Susan lifted them both from the floor, sat in a chair, and shuffled Danny in her lap to a comfortable position.

“This is the story of two princes, a gentle queen, and the contest to make the greatest gift ever.”


End file.
